Eliza
by Spacewolf
Summary: It's another one of Spacey's pattented song fics. This one is Faust and Eliza in a tender moment after he first finds her.


A/N I love Faust. I'm going to ask the Faust fans to not flame me, as It's not going to make any difference to something already posted that's a song fic wanna be thingy, but I know that any hardcore Faust fans that might show up will feel the need to defend their oh-so-seksie- Faust. I've done this to Inuyasha and Mew Mew, so don't think SK is the first to fall beneath my wrathful song bastardizing!

* * *

One dark and stormy night Faust VIII returned to the little seaside clinic he now shared with his wife Eliza and their dog Frankensteiny. In the front hall, he found the faithful hound in a crumpled heap.

He heart leapt to his throat at that grisly sight. Where was Eliza? She had to be hurt! There's no way she'd leave their dog this way!

Mad with panic, Faust flung himself into the darkness of his home. No longer a comfortable place to raise children with his beloved, but a pitch black hellhole that might be her tomb.

He found her in the living, flat on her back, cold as marble, pale as a dove's wing and still as the skies.

He collapsed, grabbing his head he wailed wordlessly to the sky.

A faint sound broke through his wild, grief stricken haze, and with desperate hope he looked into Eliza's wide eyes.

She managed a weak, smile for him.

It sliced through him like a razor blade. Crucifixion couldn't hurt more then looking into her sad smiling face. It was an apology for dying.

"Good God, Eliza," Faust choked.

His sorrow lodged itself in his throat, creating a heavy blockade against the flow of his tortured words. He couldn't speak and there was precious little time left.

He did what any man would do in such a situation.

He sang.

**There's a hole in your forehead, Eliza, Eliza.  
There's a hole in your forehead, Eliza, a hole!**

His heart leapt in his chest, like an unbreakable thoroughbred leaping toward freedom as she softy, with parched lips, sang back to him.

_Then stitch it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
Then stitch it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, then stitch it!_

And the world's most heart breakingly beautiful and aching sweet duet took place!

**With what shall I stitch it, Eliza, Eliza?  
With what shall I stitch it, Eliza, with what?**

_With some twine, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
With some twine, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, some twine!_

**The twine is too long, Eliza, Eliza!  
The twine is too long, Eliza, too long!**

_Then cut it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
Then cut it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, then cut it!_

**With what shall I cut it, Eliza, Eliza?  
With what shall I cut it, Eliza, with what?**

_With the scythe, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
With the scythe, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, with the scythe!_

**The scythe is too dull, Eliza, Eliza!  
The scythe is too dull, Eliza, too dull!**

_Then sharpen it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
Then sharpen it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, sharpen it!_

**Well how shall I sharpen it, Eliza, Eliza?  
Well how shall I sharpen it, Eliza, well how?**

_With a stone, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
With a stone, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, with a stone!_

**The stone is not here, Eliza, Eliza!  
The stone is not here, Eliza, not here!**

_Then get it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
Then get it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, then get it!_

**Well where can I get it, Eliza, Eliza?  
Well where can I get it, Eliza, well where?**

_The cupboard, Dear Fausty, Dear Fasuty, Dear Fausty.  
The cupboard, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, the cupboard!_

**Which cupboard is it, Eliza, Eliza?  
Which cupboard is it, Eliza, which one?**

_I'll get it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty.  
I'll get it, Dear Fausty, Dear Fausty I'll get it!_

**But there's a hole in your forehead, Eliza, Eliza!  
But there's a hole in your forehead, Eliza, a hole!**

Then, the light in Eliza's eyes died, and she breathed her last. If as if that final exhalation was in fact her soul escaping.

Faust let out a strangled sob and bragged her, clinging to her lifeless body, crying fitfully. Screaming his grief to the heaven above until the angels themselves were moved to weep for his beloved Eliza.

* * *

A/N, I did warn you guys! 


End file.
